lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Khorne
Khorne is a first generation Titan of whom was created as the God of the Sun, but following his coruption by Tzeneech he became the Chaos God of Violence and Warfare. Every act of killing gives Khorne power; the more senseless and destructive, the better. Among the five great Chaos powers, Khorne is the most powerful of them all, but also is the Chaos God with the least strategic mindset leading him to many violent failures. Khorne himself is seen as a mighty being of titanic size, clad in armor, and sitting atop a mighty and weirdly carved throne of brass worked in skulls, which itself is held aloft by a mountain of skulls standing in a sea of blood - the remains of his followers who have died in battle and all those they have slain. The battle cry of the followers of Khorne reflects his desire for wanton violence: "Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!" Khorne was born a first generation Titan of whom was created alongside Ares in order to combat and make honorable what everyone knew would be conflict among the mortal elements of the world below them. Khorne would during the Noble Titan stage of his life be known for his meditation and belief in the honor of single combat of which he famously made sure was never to the death, and also during his earliest days he forged the mortal race of the Trolloc of whom he slowly begin to turn physically into due to his love for his children of sorts. Khorne's sons Bharne and Kharne would be sent to the Earth by Khorne in order to gain vengeance for the capture of Khairne by Ulric and in this way they spend years gathering the Trolloc of central germania into a mighty army to lead against the forces of Ulric who controls the Empire of Middenland. Khorne was unable to act following the death of his sons Bharne and Kharne and the recapture of his wife due to the tricks of Malekor of whom would step in and manipulate him into being unable to leave The Fade and this betrayal would lead to Khorne coming to truly hate his brother Malekor. History Creation of the Trolloc The Trolloc were the creation of the Titan God Khorne, and he created them during his days of nobility in the Titans. He did not yet know of evil so he created them in his image as a hardy goat looking creature but despite this hardy exterior they were beloved by their friends in the Woses, and the Naga of whom all traded and lived together in Europe. During this time the Trolloc spread in Central Europe, and became very close to the Woses who were the oldest creatures on the planet as they were not created by a Titan but instead were already living on Earth when the Old Ones had arrived. During this time Khorne walked amongst the Trollocs and built great pyres to celebrate the Old Ones, and in his role as a warrior he alongside the Trolloc battled amongst eachother, but during this time the fighting was honorable and rarely did the fighting result in deaths. Bharne and Kharne would be sent to the Earth by Khorne in order to gain vengeance for the capture of Khairne by Ulric and in this way they spend years gathering the Trolloc of central germania into a mighty army to lead against the forces of Ulric who controls the Empire of Middenland. First War with Chaos Main Article : First War with Chaos Followers of Khorne Khorne's followers may be found amongst the ranks of the Chaos Marauders, Chaos Warriors and Chaos Knights as well as amongst the ranks of the Beastmen. Bestigors dedicated to the bloody service of Khorne are called Khorngors. Khorne has no temples, as he is worshiped only on the battlefield, and the act of bloodshed is the only way to worship Khorne. A follower wasting time building a temple to Khorne would more likely attract the god's wrath than his pleasure. Worship of Khorne requires a life devoted entirely and selflessly to constant bloodshed. No follower lets a day pass without engaging in the bloody and enraged slaughter by which Khorne is worshipped. Khorne despises sorcery, and the slaughter of sorcerers is greatly welcomed by Khorne. All of the cults dedicated to Khorne are also warbands and can only be found outside the centers of civilization, in the deep wildernesses that putatively lie within the borders of civilized nations. Rivalry There exists an ancient rivalry amongst the Lords of Chaos. Khorne's arch enemy is Slaanesh; Khorne is a spartan god who acts outwardly, killing others. He hates the hedonistic Slaanesh, an inwardly acting god who seeks to pleasure himself with every act and experience. As such, Khorne and Slaanesh personify two entirely opposing aspects of Chaos. Also, Khorne favors a straightforward approach to combat, and considers any form of sorcery as cowardly. Thus he is also deeply scornful of Tzeentch and the Changer of Ways' constant plotting and scheming. Yet Slaanesh it is, considered a weakling without martial pride or honour by Khornates, who incurs most of Khorne's hatred. Family Members Category:God Category:Chaos Category:Titan Category:Trolloc